blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eastward Holy Synthesis
"Both thorns and thistles it shall abring forth for '''Us', And We shall eat the herb of the field. In the sweat of Our face We shall eat bread Till We return to the ground, For out of it We were taken; For dust We are, And to dust We shall return.”'' Genesis 3:18-20, Machine Faith historical translation The Eastward Holy Synthesis is the culmination of centuries of planning from the ancient, obscure Tech Cult formed in the days of the First Orion Federation to the consolidation of the Grand Cygnus Principality. It represents both the pinnacle of human achievement and the constant strive to improve to a religious, fanatical degree, represented by the nation's complete and utter dedication to it's faith. The Machine Faith is the doctrine all citizens must follow to the letter, honed and shaped centuries since it's first inception in the form of the Elden Script. Though infamous for its treatment of impoverished organics, the Synthesis still boasts a large population demographic of un-integrated. The few corporations allowed to exist within the EHS are almost strictly ran by government administration firms, the ruling bodies firmly against the stranglehold of big business on the faithful masses. WIP RIGLOCK Technology On the cusp of the twenty-fifth century, the stakes were high. The ancestors of the Synthesis, the Principality, was entering it's proverbial Golden age, providing high-class augmentations and supplying developing colonies with much-needed technology. At the edge of the frontier in the researching of new tech, the Principality needed to top it's competition. To appease the religious and superstition-hungry corporate heads who vied for a way to prove their superiority to the common man. Synthetics were just too perfect to even consider redoing; didn't make sense from a profit standpoint to reinvent a shiny new wheel. And so, after way too many man-hours on the design board, the Gospel department struck gold; Ascension was now within their metallic grasp. RIG-LOCK is the name for a series of week-long procedures to 'ascend', or elevate for those of less religious inclination, one to a state that can easily considered to be 'transhuman', or in a state of transcending one's own humanity. As of year, there are approximately ~50 different RIG-LOCK procedures to instill different levels of a synthetic reimaging, and all of them are exorbitantly expensive. The cost of operation and the materials needed being much too high, it is only the rich that can reasonably afford it. Despite the cost, however, there are still plenty of RIG-LOCK Ascended within the Synthesis, with some abandoning their own bodies with an almost obsessive religious zeal; truly, progress cannot be halted, even by one's own body. The specifics of Conversion vary depending on the level implemented, but on average they are installed as such; -Suspension of organic bodily functions. If unable, the cranium is suspended independently. -Full replacement of internal and external organs and skeletal structure with synthetic molds. Base replacements do not harbor special properties apart of mod-ability and increased operational efficiency. -A subdermal synth-mesh is installed in the skin. Base mold changes the skin pigmentation to a metallic grey. -Circulatory system is replaced with polymer stand-in, and blood with a biosynthetic mercury-like liquid. Carries oxygen and carbon dioxide with much greater efficiency, but more cannot be made in the event of blood loss. Must be replenished with an outside supply. -Musculature upgraded with synthetic fibers. The risks involved with the procedure vary depending on the intensity and the amount of Ascendance desired. The typical administrative higher-up wants something of a middle-ground between a budget fix and a full-blown military-grade mechanical monster. Normal side-effects that are expected after successful Ascension are near to complete loss of empathy, emotional response and/or feeling, temporary loss of sensation, and the development of a grouchy, almost hostile demeanor towards those of unsynthetic made. Though Rejection syndrome is not common due to the quality of the craftsmanship used, it is still entirely possible and typically results in an excruciating, short life. Errors during or before the operation are even less common, as long as you're being put under by a Synthesis official, that is. Illegal operations or even improperly-observed safety conditions can result in grievous mutilation and an extremely short shelf life. WIP